A large variety of toy launchers for projectiles such as bullets, darts, arrows or the like are available in the market. Among the various designs, a foam dart, which typically comprises a shaft or a body made of foam material connecting with a rigid head portion, has been gaining increasing popularity among both children and adult players due to their light weight and relatively low risk of injury especially when compared with the traditional darts which are very often formed of hard, solid plastic materials. Particularly, toy foam darts have been designed with functional features in order to improve aerodynamic flight properties, safety, as well as to enhance user's experience during a play.